Along for the Ride
by RedAlert98
Summary: A fractured ankle has a way of slowing a person down, but Dinah insisted on accompanying Roy; Wally's and Dick's babysitter for the day. And btw, she's NOT their mom. (Haha, poor Dinah) Rated T, Humor, Friendship, No slash


"Slow down for Dinah, you guys!" Roy shouted at the two kid's he'd agreed to watch, who were running ahead. Now normally, a person would never have to slow down for Dinah; it was a struggle to keep up with her.

But...a fractured ankle had a way of slowing down even the most active of superheroes. However, instead of being layed up in bed, she'd insisted on coming along with Roy, who was the designated babysitter of Wally and Dick for the day.

Not that he needed any help; Roy had a real knack for watching the 10 and 13 year olds. It was a talent none on the League could replicate.

Today, Dinah was just along for the ride.

Roy had stuck close to Dinah during their walk; she found it to be incredibly sweet of the 15 year old, but didn't speak mention it to him. No point in embarrassing the teen. Well, not until later at least.

Wally and Dick had slowed down a bit as Roy requested, mainly due to them wrestling while walking, a feat not easily accomplished. Dick had just escaped Wally's headlock when Wally shouted, "Hey, we're here!"

The pair settled down for a moment as they looked around them.

"This is lame - I thought you said this was a _cool_ park!" Wally complained to Roy.

"Well you guys are so lame I thought it would make this place look cool." Roy quipped, smirking at the indignant expression on Wally's face.

"I'm sure you can find something to do," Dinah reassured them, moving towards a bench in the grass.

Wally and Dick exclaimed, "Tag!" "Hide and seek!", but before either suggestion could either begin to take flight, Roy shot them down with a resound, "NO."

Dinah stifled laughter at their exchange. "The playground isn't too bad; they even have monkeybars," she commented, directing the last part of her sentence towards Dick. He just sighed.

"Well, there's swings." Roy told them.

"Pfft, we're not babies, Roy." Dick scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

\- 15 minutes later -

"Higher!" Wally demanded; Roy whacked the speedster as the swing brought him within arm's length.

"You push like a girl!" Dick taunted, laughing as Roy pushed them as high as the swings could go.

"AHEM?" Dinah loudly responded to this comment. Eyes widening, Dick suddenly realized his mistake.  
"Sorry, I meant you push like Wally!" he corrected, laughing even harder at this insult.

"Hey!" Wally indignantly exclaimed. He tried to reach over and kick his friend, but it sent his swing out of control.

To avoid colliding with Wally, Dick let his swing reach it's maximum height, then jumped out of it, somersaulting 3 times before landing flawlessly. Dinah applauded the performance as Dick took an exaggerated bow.

Having got off his own swing, Wally came over and ruffled the 10 year old's hair. "Showoff," he teased, and Dick swatted his hand away. "I'm not a showoff," he retorted, "I'm a _performer_ , it's in my blood."

They stayed and horsed around for another 20 minutes before Wally announced that he was hungry enough to eat Roy's cooking, a remark that Dick found hilarious.

Before heading back to Ollie's place, the group swung by a pizza joint, where Dinah was mistaken for being all three boys' mother.

"Yep! This is dear old mum." Wally had piped up before she could correct the woman asking. "And she's letting us get ice cream later on!" Dick joined in, batting his big blue eyes. Turning to Dinah, he then asked, "Right mom?"

Dinah had no choice but to go with it. "Of course, _dear_ ," she pleasantly ground out. At this point Roy had snorted, then made an excuse to go to the bathroom so he wouldn't be caught laughing.

Dinah gave all three boys dirty looks as they left the restaurant; they pointedly avoided her gaze. "No. Ice cream." she stated.

"Do I really look that old?" Dinah then asked in disbelief.

"Nah, you look great!" Roy reassured. "There were even a couple college guys back there checking you out."

"Don't worry," Dick told her, "Wally and I let them know that you were way out of their _League_."

Him and Wally immediately dissolved into giggles that lasted until they got back.

Later on, Dinah went to check on how things were going. She knew Roy could handle it, but still. They weren't called the Terrible Trio for nothing.

She looked in the doorway of Roy's bedroom to find Roy and Wally playing video games, and Dick slumped on Roy's back, with his arms around the teen's neck.

"But I'm boooored." Dick whined.

"Go away, I'm training my mind for battle." Roy told the ten year old.

"You're playing video games." Dick deadpanned.

"Exactly, training, now go away. You're distracting me." Roy replied.

"I wanna play," the small boy insisted.

"Dude, do you _want_ to lose or something?" Wally asked, eyes on the tv screen.

"Please, I could kick _both_ of your guys' asses." Dick scoffed.

Roy and Wally froze. They sat motionless for a second, before turning to face each other with serious faces.

"I did _not_ teach him that." Roy stated.

"Well he didn't hear it from me!" Wally exclaimed,

"I'm gonna get blamed though; he probably heard some adult say it!" Roy replied.

And...Dinah suddenly recalled a conversation, in which she said that exact phrase to Barry and Ollie.

An apologetic look on her face, Dinah cut into the conversation. "Hey Red 1 and Red 2?"

Upon hearing Dinah's nicknames for the two teens, their heads swiveled in her direction. She raised her hand then confessed, "Uh, guilty as charged."

* * *

Yes, 'Red 1 and Red 2' is a Star Wars reference! I think thats my favorite part of the story XD

Shoutout to Jane Glass! Booyah to another fun reviewer ;)

You guys don't know what a kick I get out of your usernames. I mean, some are just brilliant, others hysterical, or insanely random, and all I can do it laugh. Its awesome.

And you know what, sometimes I just get frustrated; I can't sing, dance, act, or draw.

But maybe I'm okay at writing, so theres that, right?


End file.
